Because we love each other
by Stella296
Summary: This is inspired by last night's episode S 3 E 3 so if you haven't seen it yet, there are Spoilers included! Blair and Chuck, sort of filling story of what I missed in the show. Enjoy!


**Chuck's POV**

„Because I love you. And I believe in you. And if that's what you need to believe in yourself, then you should have it." Blair said before she kisses me on the cheek. She was right. Damn it. I just lectured _her_ how ridiculous it was to buy a way in a secret college society. But she had been right! Of course she had been! I'm just as ridiculous. She wanted to buy her way in, I want to buy respect. Both was quite pathetic. It took me a moment to realize that she wasn't next to me anymore but on her way out.

"Blair, hold on a second." I called after her. She stopped and turned around to face me. The smile from just a minute ago was still on her lips. Those beautiful red lips I adore so much. "Thanks." I said softly. Still holding the picture in one hand.

She lifts an eyebrow. "That's all?" she asked in her sweet voice that makes my heart melt.

"I love you, too." I smirk and she returns it. "Let's go home." I suggest.

"Chuck, hold on. Perhaps it's the best if I sleep in the dorm tonight. I guess we both have a lot to think about." she replies, kiss me and turns around. I see her getting in the limo. It's time to give her something back. She was so sweet today, she deserves a bit more than what she get in return. So I take my phone, flip it open and write a message.

_I believe in you, too. You will have a whole bunch of friends in school soon. xo – C_

It takes not even a minute before I got a message. I just got to the limo and Arthur greets me. I nod as response. I take my phone out of the pocket and see it's from Blair. Before the car takes off, I see Nate with his Southerner girl. Red head. Never knew that Nate could handle something like that. But hey, he's _my_ best friend after all.

_Promise?_

_YOU are Blair Waldorf. Who else could manage the impossible? Sweet dreams, sweetheart._

_Sleep well, lover. xo B_

* * *

**Blair's POV**

As soon as I got in this awful room last night, I fell asleep. I even didn't hear Whore-Gina coming home. When I open my eyes and glare at the bed on the opposite wall, I see why I didn't heard her. She's not here. Well, at least _this_ could be a good day. Wonder how Chuck slept. But after the melodramatic exit last night, I can't call him first. He has to. I get up and as soon as I go in the bathroom I hear Dorota coming in. Thank god, my mother hired her. And thank him again that she hadn't quit yet.

"Miss Blair, you breakfast." she says with her polish accent English.

"Thanks, Dorota. That will be all. You can take the limo back, if you want." I smile at her.

"Thank you, Miss Blair." the older woman returns with a smile.

"You're welcome Dorota. I really wouldn't know what to do without you sometimes." I say as I watch her picking up my clothes from yesterday. Sure she would take them with her to do laundry.

"I also don't." she replies absent mind. Everyone else would run now, except Serena maybe. But she's right so I just smile when I close the door of the bathroom and in the shower. I never take my shower sandals in here. Why? That's easy. Because this room is disgusting. It's small, and old and the flagging was sure as hell white when they put it on the walls and floor but by now it's a mixture of yellow and beige. D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G. But even worse is, that Whore-Gina showers here too. Maybe I get HIV, or herpes or something because of her. Even though I let Dorota clean and disinfect the bath twice a day, I still have doubts, so I try not to touch to much with bare skin.

Thirty minutes later I chose to wear my new baby blue Dior top with a dark blue pencil skirt von Lorwick. My phones rings. I pick it up and smile. It's Chuck.

"Hello there."

"Good morning, beautiful. What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing, just got up and finish dressing."

"You don't have classes today, do you?"

"No, never on Fridays. Why?"

"Can we meet and talk?"

"Sure. Where?"

"The cars is already waiting for you outside of the dorm. See you there."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

His husky voice when he tells me that he loves me gives me still goose bumps. So I take my purse and walk outside. This driver greets me nice and polite. Like all the Bass staff recently. Somehow everybody seems to be happy for the poor orphan boy to finally have a girlfriend.

* * *

"You said you want to talk, why here?" Blair asks as she steps carefully over the grass towards him.

"I want to show you something." Chuck greets her. He takes her hand and pull her with him to the other side of the little park. On the other side, there's a hotel.

"I thought, why just buy a club in a hotel when I could buy the hotel?" he grins. Blair is confused but says nothing. "You think I lost my mind, don't you?"

"Have you?" Blair returns.

"Not at all. Come on, I booked the penthouse for us on this weekend. Hope you didn't had other plans." Chuck said in typical Chuck Bass style.

Blair just smiles as reply and starts walking along with him.

* * *

**In the penthouse, Blair's POV.**

'This hotel and this penthouse is stunning. Big, bright, elegant – just perfect. Chuck always had an amazing taste but this is good, even for him.' That's my first thought when he opens the door of the penthouse.

"Do you like it?" he asked in his husky voice, right behind me. It sends shiver over my skin. An incredible one.

"I love it. This will work, Chuck. I know it." I assure him. He is going to make this work, I know it. He's not just the son of Bart Bass, he's a really smart person with a sense for lucrative business deals. That's what he inherited from Bart too.

"Now, don't let me wait too long." I smirk at him but before I can say another word he pulls me in his strong arms, kiss me with hunger. I return it with the same urge. I need this, him, now. The whole week was so…overwhelming. I need the feeling to be wanted. And he's about to give me that and I love him even more for that.

* * *

**Chuck's POV**

I hold her in my arms and I can immediately tell how desperate she want this. Need this. It's been a whole week since we made love the last time. I had a rough time this week with my crashed business deal but Blair...oh man, she had a bad week. First Whore-gina, than the flop aka party, the Brooklyn barista, a half naked Humphrey. HUMPHREY, how dare this guy to make out in the room my girlfriend has to sleep! But all of this doesn't matter know. Now, just matters this beautiful girl in my arms.

"You're so beautiful, Blair." I whisper and she giggles a bit. God, I will never get enough of her name. Blair. Blair. Blair. Blair. hundred thousand times just her. Forever, I'm sure.

"Make love to me." she whispers, begs as she started to unbutton my shirt.

"Not so fast. I've an idea. Come on." I pull her with me in the bathroom. The Empire's is famous for its whirlpool in the penthouse.

* * *

Chuck turned the water of the enormous tube on. He decided that the whirlpool wasn't that great. His own at the Palace was better, he decided.

Blair watched him, crossed her arms unknowingly and bit her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asks her gently as he caress her upper arms.

"Nothing. I'm fine" she smiles at him. It's fake and he knows it.

"Blair."

"It's just, it's…"

"Just what?"

"I never done this before. There's so much I never done before. I know that you don't want this talk again. So why bother?"

"Blair. It's not bothering. You need to tell me if I ask for too much. Yes we talked about this. But you are my girlfriend and I want you to be happy."

"And I am! I am happy with you. I just sometimes don't feel that I can keep up with you. And somehow, that scares me."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started this."

"Are you kidding? I'm glad you did. How else could we work this out? Let's just go back to the bedroom."

"No! I want to try this. And I trust you."

"Okay then." He puts his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. Kiss her soft, passionate and even more intensive than before if that's possible.

It's the moments like these, they both feel that it will last. In good and in bad, this is what Love Forever means. It's a pretty great feeling but a scary one, too. But right now, it just feels damn right.


End file.
